


The Auror Department Needs You! (Art)

by Ladybird_Sparrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Recruitment Poster, Butts, Digital Art, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Other, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybird_Sparrow/pseuds/Ladybird_Sparrow
Summary: There was a prompt by exarite in The Chamber of Secrets discord server about a monthly calendar. This should've been the October month (titled: Alway's October...also because of the prompt) but I noticed somebody made a Harry pinup for that calendar and it was really cute, and I thought at that time the prompts were first-come-first-serve basis. By the time I finished the sketch for this, it was supposed to be a Witch Weekly cover magazine where it says 'Potter-Weasley Break-Up, Here's The Tea' and 'Most Eligible Bachelor: Tom Riddle Speaks Up'. https://tinyurl.com/y6xd9pv5 But I changed my mind again because I was so tired and I don't want to think about layouts and matching fonts. It also felt like a cheap...trying-too-hard to fit in a tomarrymort server if I did it that way, and it frustrated me because all the awesome people are in there and I'm just an insect xD.AND as I was finishing this up I also joined a Drarry server and got to post it there too. XD Their comments really cracked me up. My fav was Nadja: I think 'the Auror department' is a cute name for a sex club.edit: I forgot...erm, there's a bearded Harry layer at some point that I decided to delete. https://tinyurl.com/y57mhq48





	The Auror Department Needs You! (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> There was a prompt by exarite in The Chamber of Secrets discord server about a monthly calendar. This should've been the October month (titled: Alway's October...also because of the prompt) but I noticed somebody made a Harry pinup for that calendar and it was really cute, and I thought at that time the prompts were first-come-first-serve basis. By the time I finished the sketch for this, it was supposed to be a Witch Weekly cover magazine where it says 'Potter-Weasley Break-Up, Here's The Tea' and 'Most Eligible Bachelor: Tom Riddle Speaks Up'. https://tinyurl.com/y6xd9pv5 But I changed my mind again because I was so tired and I don't want to think about layouts and matching fonts. It also felt like a cheap...trying-too-hard to fit in a tomarrymort server if I did it that way, and it frustrated me because all the awesome people are in there and I'm just an insect xD. 
> 
> AND as I was finishing this up I also joined a Drarry server and got to post it there too. XD Their comments really cracked me up. My fav was Nadja: I think 'the Auror department' is a cute name for a sex club.
> 
> edit: I forgot...erm, there's a bearded Harry layer at some point that I decided to delete. https://tinyurl.com/y57mhq48


End file.
